Destiny Awaits
by Chibi-Hotaru
Summary: ~I finally updated!~ Duo and Hotaru have the same dream about their past lives and a new evil awaits them.
1. The Dream

*~~**Destiny Awaits**~~*

** **

***~~**Destiny Awaits**~~***

** **

**Author's Notes-**I just want to say that this is my first fanfic so if I suck u know why.This fic is mainly about Duo and Hotaru but I'm not telling who the other couples are!Oh and sorry Heero and Usagi fans, Usagi is with Darien (don't worry I think he sucks too) and Heero is with somebody else.Hope u like it ^_^

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon (I wish I did)

**Ages:**

Hotaru- 18

Galixia- 18

Haruka&Michiru- 22

Setsuna- 25

GW Boys- 18

Trowa- 19

Inners- 18

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Prologue In Hotaru's (and Duo's) dream… 

_It was during the Silver Millennium time and Hotaru was talking to someone.Since the dream was kind of blurry she couldn't really make out his face.He had long chestnut colored hair, which was in a braid, and he was wearing all black with a long silk cape.Hotaru was in her princess outfit.The two were holding hands and talking.Suddenly a scream could be heard down the hall and skeletal monsters started to crash in the palace._

_ _

_" What's going on Shinigami?" _

_ _

_" I don't know Hotaru but we have no other choice but to fight!"_

_ _

_" Your right!"_

_ _

_"Saturn Crystal Power!"_

_ _

_Shinigami held out his hand and a long scythe appeared.Skeletal monsters surrounded them.As Shinigami and Hotaru fought one after another, Hotaru realized something._

_ _

_" Shini don't u notice that none of the monsters are attacking me even if I'm fighting them."_

_ _

_" Your right, I think the person or thing for that matter is after you!" Shinigami said as he was fighting about five creatures at the same time._

_ _

_" Stop!" a mysterious voice shouted._

_ _

_All the creatures stopped and stood at the sides of the walls.A guy appeared in front of Shinigami and Hotaru._

_" I am Ryu and I'm here to take what's mine!" Ryu had and evil smirk on his face._

_ _

_Ryu had black hair with a blue tint in it and deep blue eyes that could pierce your heart with one look(_ They looked exactly like Shinigami's eyes but Shinigami's were friendlier looking)_._He was wearing Samurai armor.

_ _

_" Come Princess of Saturn your destiny awaits with me!" He held out his hand as his eyes widened._

_ _

_" You break into the royal palace and then you expect me to come with you!!! Of course not! How dare you!" Her eyes were filled with pure hatred.She looked at him as he wasn't even human…_

_ _

_He quickly rose out his hand and shot a gold blast toward Shinigami.Hotaru didn't have time to use Silence Wall to block the attack so she just lumped in front of the attack which hurled her to the wall._

_ _

_"NOOO!" Shinigami screamed as he rushed towards her._

_ _

_"Shinigami you coward!You were supposed to get hit not her!You don't deserve a person like her!" Ryu was highly enraged._

_ _

_He shot another blast at Shinigami and this time he didn't miss.Shinigami's lifeless body lay next to Hotaru's._

* * * * * * * * * *

Hotaru woke up in a cold sweat.

"What was the meaning of that dream?Was that really part of my life during the Silver Millennium?"

Hotaru peacefully went back to sleep but what she didn't realize was someone else had the same dream his name was… Duo Maxwell.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:**Sorry that was so short but I promise chapter one will be longer.I know starting with a dream was kind of corny but I couldn't think of any other way to start it.Please Read&Review!


	2. Meetings

Author's Notes- 

***~~**Destiny Awaits*~~****

******Chapter1- New Mission**

** **

**Author's Notes- **Just so everyone knows, in this story Galixia is reborn and lives with the outers.She is the same age as Hotaru.I don't know much about the Galixia saga though.I'm also going to use Lita and Darien's English names. 

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

**Ages:**

Hotaru- 18

Galixia- 18

Haruka and Michiru- 22

Setsuna- 25

GW Guys- 18

Trowa- 19

Inners- 18

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 1 New Mission 

"Hotaru!Hotaru wake up!" Michiru gently shook Hotaru awake.

"Huh…Wha?" Hotaru said groggily.

"Hotaru we are going to have a scout meeting.It's urgent. Usagi, Darien, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Minako are waiting downstairs already.Galixia, Haruka, and Setsuna are already waiting as well."

"I take it they're all waiting for ME." Hotaru said getting out of bed.

" Exactly!I'll give you 15 minutes." Michiru said.

"Shimatta." Hotaru whispered

"What did you say Hotaru!!" yelled Michiru

"Uh…nothing." Hotaru laughed nervously as Michiru left the room.

"Shimatta isn't a bad word!" she said to herself."They still treat me like a little kid.I'm 18 years old for crying out loud!"She finished getting ready and left the room.

Hotaru walked in the living room and everyone was staring at her.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"It's ok Taru-chan." Usagi said with a smile.

"Anyway, we brought you all here to talk about a new danger.I've heard that people have seen Mobile Dolls and inhuman creatures working together and destroying places.It's strange because the monsters and Mobile Dolls did their destruction very quietly and no one really knew it was them.We don't know a whole lot about the situation." Setsuna explained.

"They probably want to take over the world like every other evil would." Minako said.

"Yes I guess that is one of the reasons but…" Rei said with a worried look on her face.

"Rei, what is it?" Lita asked

"Well…I've been having these visions of Hotaru and a guy with a braid who is said to be Shinigami."

Everyone gasped and looked over at Hotaru.Hotaru just gave them an 'I don't know' look.

'I wonder if Rei's vision has anything to do with my dream…' Hotaru thought.

"That's not all…I have also been seeing the evil we have been fighting in the past and also a new face I haven't seen before…he had black hair with a blue tint and deep blue eyes…and there was a girl that looked exactly like Hotaru but had purple hair and she looked pure evil."

Everyone was silent not knowing what to say. 

'The girl wasn't in my dream though…that's odd.' 

"Well…I guess all we can do is stay extra alert." Galixia said.

"Yeah I guess your right." Michiru said looking worried.

"Hey I have an idea.We could each be paired with a scout to inspect a certain area." Hotaru said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah! Good idea Hotaru."Haruka said.

"Alright so lets assign our partners and locations." Ami said getting out a pad and pencil.

"Okay I have the teams", Ami said, "Hotaru and Galixia could inspect the north of the city; Lita, Minako and Rei can inspect the south; Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna can take the East; and Usagi, Darien, and I can look around the West."

"Great, so it's settled.Lets go now.We can meet back up here at six and if there's any problem just contact one of use. Alright." Setsuna said as each group got up.

At Quatre's Mansion (the one that he has in Tokyo)… 

"Duo please wake up!" Quatre said trying to stay calm.

Duo was sleeping on the couch and was practically off it.

"Duo!We have another mission.It's very important and probably the most dangerous one yet.Hurry up we're going to have a meeting.

"Another mission! Awww man." Duo said rubbing his eyes.

"We'll be waiting for you in the living room." Quatre said.

They were interrupted by someone yelling in the hallway.

"Maxwell you sloth!Hurry up and get your baka-braided oshidi (butt) ready now!" Wufei said as he burst into the room.

"Sloth? That's a new one.Hey Wu-man, my oshidi is NOT braided!!

"Errrr… You know what I mean Maxwell!And don't call me Wu-man!!! Wufei smirked as he started to clean his sword with a cloth and looking straight at Duo.

"Eeep! Sure thing Wu-man.Duo ran out of the room before Wufei could chop his head off.

**~15 Minutes Later~**

After Duo got ready, he met with the others in the living room.

"Dr.J sent us another mission.He said that there have been sightings of non-human creatures and different types of Mobile Doll as well as suites.Supposedly bullets or bombs don't affect the non- human creatures." Heero said.

"Are you sure there has been non-human creatures?!I mean, isn't that impossible?" Duo said with a puzzled look.

"Well we'll never know until we see it ourselves." 

"But our main goal is to find out what their plans are, their organization, and who's behind it all." Heero said.

"I agree with Heero." Wufei said.

"Heero and Duo can look around the north area of the city, and Wufei, Trowa, and I can look around Trowa's circus because strange things seem to always happen there." Quatre said.

"Alright lets go!" Duo said.

Each group went there separate ways.

**Author's Notes**: Nothing exciting really happened in this chapter but I promise the next chapter will be VERY exciting.And who knows, maybe there'll be hints of love too ^_~. Pleaze review!

.


	3. Old Evil Returns and New Evil Rises-Part...

*~**Destiny Awaits**~*

** **

***~**Destiny Awaits**~*******

Chapter 2 Part One- Old Evil Returns and New Evil Rises 

**Author's Notes**- I'm going to make Galaxia's nickname Ali.It's not that original but it's kinda weird having some just call her Galaxia for her real name.And yes she is gonna be paired with…a person.I'm not telling even though you've probably already figured it out.Oh, and wanna say thanx to the people who are reviewing this story ^_^ 

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Ages- 

Hotaru- 18

Galaxia- 18

Haruka and Michiru- 22

Setsuna- 25

Inners- 18

GW Guys-18

Trowa-19

****************************************************************************

Chapter2 

**Old Evil Returns and New Evil Rises**

Hotaru and Galaxia (also Heero and Duo)- The North Part of the City 

Hotaru and Galaxia wandered the crowded streets of the city.It was almost lunchtime and all they saw was a bunch of people but no one suspicious…yet at least.

"Hotaru lets stop for a quick bite to eat so we can have a little break." 

"Ok.Let's eat over here." Hotaru said pointing to a little sandwich place.

**~Heero and Duo~**

"Heero can we take a break!No one suspicious has shown up and my feet are killing me!" Duo complained.

"…Fine…" Heero said looking annoyed.

"Yeah! Let's eat!" Duo said as he dragged Heero to a sandwich place (AN: which also happened to be the same place Hotaru and Galaxia were hehe.)

They walked in to the sandwich place and his eye's fell on a young woman with golden and red hair with dazzling ruby eyes.He couldn't stop starring at her.

'Wow.' Was the only thought running through his head at the moment.

Heero finally shook the thought out of his head and nudged Duo who was in line.

"Those two girls over there look suspicious." Heero said emotionlessly.

"I don't think they do…" Duo stopped when he saw the girl with deep violet eyes and pitch, black hair.

'That looks exactly like the girl in my dream… I'll just agree with Heero so I can find out who she is…' Duo thought.

"Yeah, I guess your right.We should follow them." Duo said.

"Okay."

Heero and Duo sat at the table behind Hotaru and Galaxia so that they couldn't see them. 

15 Minutes Later… 

Hotaru and Galaxia finally got up and started to walk out of the sandwich place.Heero and Duo followed close behind.They were very close to losing them in the overwhelming city.

"I have a feeling someone's following us, Ali." Hotaru said looking back.

"I do too." Galaxia agreed looking back as well.

Duo and Heero saw them look back and they pretended to blend into the crowd.

"Let's just be extra careful for now." 

"Right."

Suddenly there was a building exploded and people started to run blindly in all directions.

"What happened?" Galaxia yelled over the screams.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out." Hotaru said.

They started to run in the opposite direction of the crowd.

"Heero, look those girls are running in the opposite direction.Let's follow them."

Heero just nodded.

'I'm starting to believe these girls ARE suspicious now…' Duo thought.

Hotaru and Galaxia finally reached where the building exploded.They saw a girl that looked exactly like Hotaru but had purple hair and was wearing purple armor.They transformed thinking no one was watching.

"Saturn Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Galaxy Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Whoa! They just transform into someone else!And the chic in the purple has a glaive.Wicked." Duo said.

Saturn and Galaxia approached the Hotaru look-a-like.

"Why have you come here?" Hotaru said pointing her glaive at the purpled haired girl's head.

"And why to you look so much like Saturn?What's your purpose here?" Galaxia asked getting in a fighting stance.

The girl looked very calm and not the least bit afraid.She just smirked.

"I don't have to take orders from you.But I will tell you who I am.My name is Uratoh (AN: In case you haven't notice it's Hotaru's name spelt backwards.) and I am Sailor Saturn's or Hotaru's should I say, clone."

Saturn gasped.

"My clone!Who's the sicko who cloned me then!" Saturn demanded.

"Your true lover."

"What the hell are you talking about!!" Saturn said ready to kill Uratoh.But she new the time wasn't right.

"You'll find soon enough." Uratoh said smirking

**~Heero and Duo Hiding just around the corner and listening in~**

"What the hell are they taking about?"

"Hn." Heero kind of said.

"Is that all you have to say."

"Duo…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!" Heero shouted at Duo.

Saturn and Galixia turned around hearing Heero shout.

"Show yourselves before I make you!" Uratoh said getting her sword out.

Heero and Duo had no other choice but to come out.They hands there hand above their heads.Hotaru saw Duo and her eyes widened.

'Shinigami?!' she thought in her head.

Uratoh's smirk grew wider (AN: Just think of the Mistress Nine look::shudders::).

"So Shinigami, you decided to show yourself." Uratoh said.

Duo looked confused.

"Are you talking to me?" Duo asked pointing to himself.

"Yes!" she shouted.

She started to charge at Duo and then Saturn jumped in front of him.Then a voice(which was the Dark Prince's) inside her head said,

"I will fight Shinigami myself and Saturn is mine. Don't hurt her!You can do whatever you want with the other two."

"Yes Lord Ryu."

Uratoh stopped charging.

"Dark Prince Ryu wants to fight Shinigami himself and he wants Saturn to be his of course.But I can kill Galaxia and this other boy if I want!" She said as she started to charge at Heero and Galaxia.

Heero got his gun out and started to shoot at Uratoh.She blocked the bullets with ease.She shot a black energy beam towards Heero.

"Galaxy Dark Matter!" Galaxia shouted and a gold beam of light shot out of her hands.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Saturn shouted.

Both of their attacks overtook Uratoh's and blasted her arm off. (AN: Ouchies!)

"Damn you two!I will be back!You'll see.MWWAAHAHAHA!" she said as she disappeared.

"What a psycho chic." Duo said.

Heero pulled out his gun.

"Who are you people and how can you use magic?!" Heero said coldly.

"Excuse me, who are YOU?!"Galaxia said coolly.

"Well we saw you transform or whatever so you minus well tell us."

"Only if you tell us why YOU'RE HERE." Hotaru said.

"Deal!" Duo said before Heero could say anything.

Saturn and Galaxia de-transformed.

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe and in that other form I'm known as Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death, destruction, and rebirth. I have the power to destroy planets."

"Wow!Wicked!" Duo said.

"Shut up braided-baka." Heero said.Hotaru giggled.

"I'm Ali…um…Meiou I guess.In my other form I'm known as Sailor Galixia.I have the power to destroy galaxies."

"I'm Duo Maxwell!" Duo said grinning at Hotaru.

"Heero Yuy." Heero said trying not to stare at Ali to much.

Ali and Hotaru started to tell their past and Rei, aka Sailor Mars' vision.They also told that Duo was really Shinigami and what their mission was so far.

Heero and Duo told about them being gundam pilots and their mission.

"I remember someone named Ryu in a dream I had.You were in it too Hotaru." Duo said seriously (for once).

"I had a dream like that too…" Hotaru confessed.

"How come you didn't tell us, Hotaru?" Ali asked.

"Because I wasn't that sure about it."

"It's ok." Ali said comforting her friend.

"I think we should head back to Quatre's and contact the others." Heero said, "You two should come too and contact your group."

They nodded and started to contact the others.

**AN: **The next chapter (and part) will be up soon!


	4. Old Evil Returns and New Evil Rises-Part...

~Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei (also Lita, Minako, and Rei

*~*Destiny Awaits*~*

Chapter Three

~*Old Evil Returns and New Evil Rises- Part2*~

AN: I have decided the couples and the only scout that got left out was Ami.I couldn't pair her with anyone.Sorry Ami/pilot fans.But if you have any ideas for her being paired with someone that's not taken please tell me.Oh and I want to that Neko-chan for giving me the idea for this chapter! Thanx! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei (also Lita, Minako, and Rei.)- Trowa's Circus (South part of the city.)~

Trowa was setting up to perform.Wufei and Quatre were just watching for suspicious people.Trowa opened the curtain a little to see if there were any suspicious people.

"Trowa, I want you to meet some new people that are performing special tonight." The manager said.

Trowa turned around to see the manager with four strange looking girls.

"This PallaPalla, JunJun, VesVes, and CereCere." The manager said pointing to each of the girls.

"…Nice to…um…meet you." Trowa cautiously.

'Can these girls look anymore suspicious?' Trowa thought. 

Trowa went over to Quatre and Wufei who were outside the tent.

"Hey guys, I saw some very…VERY suspicious girls inside the tent." Trowa said motioning to the tent.

"Let's go check it out." Quatre said.Wufei nodded.

They went in the tent and saw the four suspicious people immediately.Trowa didn't even have to show them.

"Trowa they look weird but…think about it, this is a circus." Quatre said.

"Quatre's right but, I sense something very bad about them." Wufei said glaring at them.

"Let's just keep an eye on them." Trowa said. 

"That sounds good to me." Quatre said.

**~Minako, Lita, and Rei~**

Lita, Rei, and Minako were a couple yards away from the circus tent.Rei got a sudden chill up her spine and quickly turned to the tent.

"I sense bad vibes from that circus tent over there." Rei said pointing to the circus tent.

"We should buy tickets to the show and look around." Minako said.

"Okay!Maybe there'll be some cute guys there!" Lita said already racing towards the tent.

"Yeah!" Minako said following her. Rei sweetdropped and just walked to the tent.

They walked in and sat down in some seats in the back.The lights went dim and the manager went on the middle of the floor.

"Welcome, Welcome!We have a special for you tonight!Please welcome the Amazoness Quartet!"

"What?!" Rei, Lita, and Minako said at the same time.

"I'm CereCere."

"VesVes."

"JunJun."

"PallaPalla!"

"This can't be happening!" Rei said.

Just then, CereCere waved her hands in the air and sparkles started to come out of it.The audience "Ohed and Awwed" not knowing what she was actually going to do.Trowa and the others were in the back of the curtain.

'What is she planning to do?' Trowa thought. 

She started to send the sparkles out to the audience and each person looked like the life was being sucked out of them and dropped.

"Let's transform!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

Trowa noticed what was going on and called Wufei and Quatre over.

"Shit what do we do!They seem to have magical powers." Quatre said in a panic.

"Magical powers?!Injustice! That's not fair!" Wufei whined.

"Wufei stop whining and get your gun out!" Trowa said.

They went though the curtain and saw three other girls in sailor like outfits.

"Who are those onnas?" Wufei asked.Trowa just shrugged and Quatre just stood there.He was starring at the scout with the blond hair. (AN: Take a guess who that is.)

"How can you guys be back and why are you here?" Jupiter asked the quartet.

"We are here under the our new master the Dark Prince of the moon, Titan, ruled by the planet Saturn.We have and organization called Dark Titan (AN: lame name but oh well)…" PallaPalla was cut off by a dark figure that came in.

"Queen Nephelenia!" the quartet said at the same time and bowed.

"You fools don't give it all away!" Nephelenia said enraged. 

"Sorry…" PallaPalla squeaked.

"Just take care of the sailor twits so we can please Prince Ryu!" Nephelenia said and disappeared.

"Prince who?!" Venus said.

"You'll see!He'll prevail!" JunJun said.

"Am I the only one that's lost here?" Trowa said.The other two were still trying to figure it out.

The Amazoness Quartet attacked and Sailor Jupiter, Venus, and Mars attacked back.Sparks were flying each member of the opposite sides were blasting at each other (AN: Sorry, I'm not good at writing fight scenes).Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre just stood there and finally Wufei found the courage to shoot.He shot right at VesVes but she blocked the shot.Everyone stopped and was starring at the three-gundam pilots.

'Who are those three.I feel like I've seen them before, especially the one with the black hair…' Mars thought.

'Woah look at those bangs!He's cute.Is it me or have I seen them before…' Jupiter thought.

'Who are they?!' Venus thought.

"Who are you!" VesVes said in a sassy tone.

"Same to you onna!" Wufei yelled back.

VesVes got pissed off at Wufei and sent a blinding red blast at him.Mars went in front of him.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Mar's attack over took VesVes's attack making her even more pissed.Nephelenia spoke telepathically to the quartet.

'Prince Ryu is calling a meeting.Come back immediately!' 

'Yes Queen Nephelenia.' They all said back.

"Queen Nephelenia has asked us to return but we'll be back!" they all said and disappeared.

Wufei put his gun to Mars' head.

"Who are you guys and how come you have those powers?" Wufei demanded.

"Excuse me!Who the hell are YOU!" Mars' shouted.

Quatre walked in between the two.

"We'll tell you who we are if you tell us who you are." He said.

"OK." Venus said.

The scouts de-transformed.

"My name is Lita Kinomoto.In that other form I am Sailor Jupiter the thunder senshi."

"I'm Minako Aino.In that other form I am Sailor Venus the senshi of love and beauty."

"My name is Rei Hino.In the other form I'm Sailor Mars the senshi of fire."

"Trowa Barton."

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Wufei Chang."

The gundam pilot's told the scouts about there past and the gundams.The scouts told them about their past and what they were here for.

"I think we should team up." Quatre said.

"What?!I don't want to team up with onnas!"

"I think Quatre's right, Wufei." Trowa said.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Lita said.

Right on cue, there communicators went off.

"Lita, Minako, and Rei we met some people who might be able to help us on this mission."Hotaru said

"So have we." Rei said.

"Meet us at this location."Galaxia said giving them the address.

"Ok. See you there." Lita said.

"So lets go!" Minako said and everyone left.

**AN:** I have writers block 4 the next chapter so if anyone has ideas please tell me ^_^.


	5. Old Evil Returns and New Evil Rises-Part...

*~*Destiny Awaits*~*

***~*Destiny Awaits*~***

Chapter Four- Old Evil Returns and New Evil Rises-Part3 

AN: Sorry this took so long I had competition and I got lazy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**East Part of the City (Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna)**

Haruka and Setsuna were keeping their eyes open for suspicious people or events that were happening.Michiru, on the other hand, was looking in the windows of all the little shops.This part of the city was known for the boutiques.Haruka and Setsuna had to keep on prying her away from the windows.Suddenly the wind shifted and Haruka stopped walking.Setsuna and Michiru turned around to see why.

"Haruka what's wrong." Michiru asked.

"I feel something evil and it's coming from over there." Haruka said pointing to a flower shop.

"A flower shop?Well…I won't doubt you Haruka.Let's go check it out." Setsuna said.

They all walked to the flower shop and saw a big sign that said, "We have Telluns!"

"Do you think…"Michiru started.

They just looked at each other and went in the shop.Setsuna examined the Tellun.

"Yep.This exactly like the one…that the heart snatchers made." She said.

"But we defeated them." Michiru said shocked.

A lady that worked there came up to them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she said.

She had bright green hair, which were in two buns and had curls at the ends.She kind of had an evil glint in her eyes.Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna had a shocked look on their faces.The woman started to grin evilly.

"So you remember who I am, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto!" 

The trio gasped and 5 other shadows appeared behind her.

"Tellu!"

"Well duh!"

The room went dark and the other shadow's showed themselves.

"Don't forget about us." 

"Kaori Knight."

"Eudial."

"Mimete."

"Viluy."

"Cyphrine and Petite Roll."

Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna transformed.

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Aren't you guys dead?" Uranus asked.

"Well, our new leader resurrected us.We are grateful for that and now serve him." Kaori explained.

"Who is your----" Setsuna was cut off by an explosion.

"It looks like our friends have arrived!" Kaori said.

"I'm going to contact the others." Uranus said.

*~*West Part of the City (Usagi, Ami, and Darien)*~*

"It seems like nothings wrong here.Everything is normal." Usagi said.

"I wonder if the others have found anything."

Usagi's communicator went off.

"Usagi we have some big trouble over here!The Witches Five is back and there are some Mobile Suits too.I'll explain later.Hurry and contact the others!" Uranus practically yelled and signed out.

"Lets get going then!" Darien said.

"I'll contact the others." Ami said getting her communicator out. 

*~*South Part of the City(Rei, Lita, Minako, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre)*~*

Rei, Lita, and Minako were riding in Quatre's sports Mercedes (AN: hehe) when Rei's communicator went off.

"Hello Rei… This is Ami we just got an urgent message from Uranus.It seems there is some trouble brewing in the east part of the city.Contact Hotaru and Ali for me.Get there as soon has you can."

"Okay we'll be there." 

They both signed out.The rest of them heard what was going on, on the radio.

"We have to get our Gundams at Quatre's mansion." Trowa said.

"Okay, just drop us off here and meet us there."

"Okay.Be careful." Quatre said waving them off.

Wufei just grunted and they sped of to the mansion.

*~*North Part of the City*~*

Hotaru's communicator went off.

"Hey Hotaru, there is some trouble in the east part of the city where Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru are.Be there as fast as you can. Ja." Rei signed off.

"Well, it looks like we have to go to the east part of the city." Hotaru said.

"Okay lets go." Ali said getting ready to run off.

"Oh no you don't not without us." Duo said.

"Duo we should get our Gundams and meet them at the location." Heero stated. 

"Okay fine then meet us there." Hotaru said.

"Be careful babe." Duo said to Hotaru.

"Whatever." She said trying to hide her blush.

They ran to their separate locations.

AN: R&R!


	6. Some of the Truth

~Destiny Awaits~

~Chapter Five- Some of the Truth~

AN: ACK! It's been two years since I've updated!!!! O.o Oh, and another thing; when I converted this chapter to HTML, the spacing for my paragraphs were gone! I don't know how to fix it and it's never done that before. I'm sorry so just bear with me here. J 

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

All the senshi met at the rendezvous point (The "Tellun" place). Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto had been fighting the enemy. They were noticeably outnumbered.

"We came as fast as we could." Sailor Moon said to the three outers.

"Thanks. You, Tuxedo Mask, and Ami can take the MSs and MDs to the left. Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Galixia and I will try and take care of the Witches Five. Lita, Rei, and Minako can take care of the MSs to the right." Uranus ordered.

Everyone headed to their separate directions. Saturn summoned her glaive.

"...Kaori Knight...."she whispered under her breath.

Kaori gave her a menacing smirk and laughed.

"Well if it isn't the pitiful little firefly. It'll just be like old times. I'm going to enjoy making you suffer once more."

"You wish you old wrench!"

Hotaru had changed a when she had been reborn after Mistress Nine. She was no longer a pushover, and was more than ready to give this woman what she deserved for making her suffer through all those years. 

Kaori charged at her, having been enraged by Hotaru's remark.

'Her speed has increased.' Hotaru thought to herself barely dodging her attack.

Hotaru swung her glaive at Kaori. Kaori grabbed the glaive and pushed it toward Hotaru, causing the back side of the glaive to stab Hotaru.

"Arg." Hotaru put her hand over the wound.

"Ha, Too easy. Your lucky that I'm not supposed to finish you off."

"Urg. Shut up!" Hotaru managed to cough out.

"I thought you were dead. I don't understand how."

"Well it's quite simple. Our new leader has revived some of your past enemies and has assembled a new organization with more powerful MSs and MDs. He wants you. Although I don't see why he would want a spoiled brat such as you. That's all the information I'm giving you." Kaori said.

Hotaru was about to say something back when she saw a huge shadow going above her. 

"What? That's a ..." Kaori stuttered.

"Yes it's a Gundam." Duo said from Deathsycthe.

"Duo..." Hotaru barely managed to get out.

"Hmph! You stupid toy can't beat me God of Death!" Kaori shouted from below.

She threw an energy blast at him. Duo blocked it with his scythe.

"Is that all you've got." Duo chuckled.

He twirled his scythe and cut her deeply.

"Dammit! I'm sorry I failed you Lord Ryu. Firefly I may be dead, but I guarantee you will not get the last laugh." And with that she dissolved.

Duo jumped down from his gundam and ran over to Hotaru.

"Hotaru you're wounded badly. Let me help you." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged his hand away.

"I don't need your help Duo. I can take care of myself." She replied coldly and started to walk (limp) away.

Duo was a little hurt by her actions.

'Why won't you let me help you....'

'I guess I was a little cold to him...But I hate it when people see me like this. Weak and vulnerable.' she thought half regretting what she had said.

Duo ignored her request and rushed to her side. She started to hack up blood uncontrollably.

"Hotaru, I don't care what you say! We have to get you to a hospital now!" Duo said desperately.

'Why does he care so much?' Hotaru thought.

Hotaru could feel the loss of blood drain her strength. No longer able to stay awake, she slipped into unconsciousness.

*~*~*

Ever since Ryu was young, he had been labeled a genius. From inventing new things to making remarkable battle strategies. He had a secret love for Hotaru, better known as the Princess of Saturn, but did nothing more than watch her from afar. He had watched bitterly as his love and her bodyguard, the Shinigami, had fallen for each other. It made him sick. How could she like someone with less intellect than him?

Later he had found out something about Hotaru that made him want her even more. He had implanted well hidden recording devices through Hotaru's palace and overheard a discussion between her parents. It was about her gift…No not about her gift as Sailor Saturn, but about her gift that dwelled deep inside of her. She was a key to a shrine. Once she was placed in this shrine, the planets would merged into the desired planet giving the one who used the key, or Hotaru he should say, absolute control.

His plans had seemed to go awry on that fateful day when Hotaru had jumped in front of Shinigami during his attack. With Hotaru dead his plan would not work. That was the first time his master strategies and planning failed. So using the time dimension that he had created himself (because the other time dimension were heavily guarded by Sailor Pluto) he traveled into the time where she was reborn. 

He had planned heavily for his goal this time. Failure was unacceptable.

AN: Wow it's been soooooo long! I had a good time writing this chapter and looking back at what I had previously done. Hope you liked it ^_~


End file.
